I Love The Way You Lie
by polkadotz
Summary: Inuyasha's a compulsive liar. Kagome's a little spitfire. Their relationship was rocky, destructive, even abusive, but neither of them were ready to say goodbye.


Love The Way You Lie

By

.polkadotz.

But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window; guess that's why they call it window pane.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Inspired By Eminem's song, Love The Way You Lie.

* * *

love the way you lie.

* * *

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed, throwing the vase at his face.

"Yeah?" He went up to her face, "Well you're a fucking slut!"

"I'm the slut?" Kagome shoved him away, "Me?" she asked incredulously, "You're the one who went off and fucked your ex-girlfriend."

"Fuck you." He hissed, pushing her into the wall.

Kagome winced as the scenario played back in her mind, almost sighing in relief as she collapsed onto the bed, the cold silk sheets offering no comfort to the scorching pain to her side. Goddamn, she cursed, rolling to her left side. It wasn't much better.

She clenched the sheets. The pain was coursing through her side. She looked down, her white blouse ripped, pieces of glass embellishing her skin. And it was all her fault. She knew he'd be mad. She knew he would go off on one of those outrageous rants and accuse her of cheating. Yet she still went. She went to the dinner, flirted incessantly and wore the black dress that she first wore for _him_ on their first date.

Their first date, Kagome almost laughed. He had been such the gentleman, charming his way into her heart with every crooked smile and snarky comeback. He wasn't even her type. He was rough, grew up on the wrong side of the track. He was easily jealous, passionate and violent. She closed her eyes, willing herself to get up. _Try and forget about him..._

She didn't listen to her friends when they told her that he was no good. She didn't listen when they told her that they saw him with _her. _It was always her. Every argument they had he would always run back to her. _Always. _

"Get up Kagome," she murmured, one hand bracing the nightstand as she stood up, the dizziness taking over she fell back down. A tear fell down her bruised cheek, mixing with the blood and leaving her with the taste of a salty iron in her mouth. She swallowed deeply, her throat scratchy and dry from all the yelling.

There wasn't pain anymore. Now she was just numb. She almost smiled, letting the numbness take over.

* * *

high off her love. drunk from her hate. its like i'm huffing paint.

* * *

He sat on the broken glass, staring into his palms, his vision hazy with alcohol and rage. It was _her _blood on his hands, it was _him_ that hurt _her. _He cursed and took another drink of the vodka, trying to drink away his memories. He didn't mean to lay his hands on her. Not her. Never again he promised. He loved her. But _she _always had to piss him off didn't she? It was only her that could get under his skin like that. It was only her that made him lose control. It was only her that could turn him into a monster.

"FUCK!" He threw the empty bottle at the wall, sobbing into his hands.

He had snapped. He had saw _her _with _him, _Mr. Perfect. The guy with the great fucking job and steady income, the guy with boyish good looks and a privileged life. And then she had to look so goddamn happy with him. He narrowed his eyes, so goddamn happy.

She said they were done. Over. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to. He punched the wall, enjoying the searing pain that ran up through to his spine. They weren't fucking done. She was _his. _Still was _his. _He fucking loved her. He loved her so fucking much that he couldn't fucking breathe when she was with him. He clenched his fist tighter so he'd draw blood. He opened his hand, a twisted smile as _their _blood mixed together.

"Keh," he got up from the floor, staggering to the bathroom door. He looked at himself in the mirror, the dark shadows under his eyes, the scratch marks on his cheek, his bloodied lip. He smirked as he fingered his lip, _his _bitch could throw a punch.

He clenched the sink, staining the porcelain sink with the blood. He spit in the sink, blood. Red. That's all he could see. He remembered storming back to their home. Drunk. The smell of that woman's perfume clinging to his suit. He didn't mean to go back to her again. No, he just needed to get rid of his anger. He just needed a fuck. But _she _had noticed, she knew that he went crawling back like a fucking pussy and she yelled back. She slapped him and that's when he snapped. Last time he promised to never hurt her. How could he? He fucking loved her. But he did. He threw her down, he pinned her to her floor and...

"FUCK!" He punched the mirror this time, shards flying in every direction. He fucking hurt her. He hurt her. He knew it. She knew it. Goddamn, everyone knew it.

They said to just part ways, to leave her, it'd be for the best. He almost laughed, better for who? So he'd promise that he'd never do it again. Next time he'd show some restraint. Next time they'd be like rational fucking people. They'd talk it over like they do on those fucking talk shows. Next time he'd be reasonable, see both sides of the story. Next time, he wouldn't overreact.

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of all thoughts. He turned on the tap, relishing in the scalding water, trying to wash _her _away. But it was impossible. Her temper was just as bad as his. They were both victims of rage, of this destructive love.

* * *

maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower, wiping off the water she quickly dressed herself into a gray dress. She ran to back to the bedroom, gripping the handle bar of the suitcase.

"This time, this time I'm leaving." She told herself firmly, pulling it down the stairs with her. Once she reached the bottom she reached for the door but hesitated, instead leaving the luggage at the foot of the stairs and walked into the living room.

She bit her lip, it looked like a train wreck. She bent down, wincing as a shot of pain went straight up her spine. She picked up their engagement photo, smiling as she traced their figures. They were happy then. The photo was of him, bent down on one knee holding the ring in one hand and her hand in the other. There were tears in her eyes as she remembered how happy she had been. How happy he had been...

* * *

because when it was going good it was going great.

* * *

Inuyasha wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his trousers he had spent four hours trying to iron. _God, it's like a fucking steam room inside here. _He loosened his tie, god, were these supposed to be this tight?

"Yash?" Inuyasha turned to his left, a goofy grin on his face as he saw _her _walk in the room.

"Kagome," he murmured, rushing towards her. He pressed a kiss on her lips, savoring the taste. "Bubblegum?"

Kagome giggled, linking her arm through his, "Cherry. Nice try though."

Inuyasha shrugged, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Well then Ms. Higurashi, get ready to be amazed because today, you are going to get your socks knocked off." He dragged her out the door and to his dinky little car, opening the passenger door for her.

"Oh Yash, being the gentlemen today aren't we?" She giggled, buckling her seatbelt.

"Keh," Inuyasha ran over to his side of the car, starting the engine.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, leaning against the worn seat covers.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a grin, taking her hand and held it through the duration of the drive.

"Oh Yash," she whispered as they drove up to a large white mansion. "It's so pretty!"

"Thought you might like it," he turned off the engine and walked to open her door. "Well Ms. Higurashi, hungry?"

"Famished," she replied, linking her arm through his. She laughed with delight as they walked into the building, "Imagine living here! Oh," she squealed as she ran up to the large aquarium that took up the majority of the foyer. "Yash!" She grabbed his hand, "Look, there are sharks in here! And Nemo!" She giggled, watching the yellow clown fish swim to and fro, "I found Nemo!"

Inuyasha laughed, leaning her forehead against hers, "So you did. Anyways," he gently directed her to the balcony where he had set up a romantic dinner for two, overlooking the ocean, "Let's have dinner yeah?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he held her chair out for her. "You did all of this?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Of course. Excuse me a second," he clapped his hands together and out from the balcony doors came a group of violinists playing Claire de Lune. "Garçon?" He called, a waiter rushed through and began serving them champagne.

"Thanks," Kagome took her glass and clinked it against Inuyasha's, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Inuyasha's grin grew larger as she brought the glass closer to her face. Her eyes grew larger as she saw the gold ring in the bottom of her glass.

"Yash?" Her voice shaky, she pulled out the ring, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Inuyasha took that as his cue to get down on one knee, plying the ring from her fingers.

"Kagome, you're my heart. My soul. You're my everything, and..." he cleared his throat, blinking back tears of his own. _Kami, like this wasn't fucking hard enough._.. "I'd like it very much for you to be... my wife," he held her hand throughout, tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

She threw her hands around his shoulders, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes. Oh Yash," she kissed him softly, savoring the moment.

Inuyasha pulled away with a laugh, "The ring?" Kagome nodded, holding out her hand so Inuyasha could slip it on. "Perfect fit," he murmured against her lips. Fingering the ring he beamed, he did well.

"It's so pretty. And big!" She laughed, toying with it, "It looks so expensive though... Yash, I don't need a ring this big, I,"

Inuyasha interrupted her ramble with a kiss, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Good," she grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips, "I wasn't willing to give it up without a fight anyways."

* * *

all i know is i love you too much to walk away though.

* * *

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he hissed, grabbing the photo from her hands.

"Yash," she turned to face him, her face pained as she saw the scratches on his face. _I did that..._ "I'm..." her hands were shaky as she removed the ring from her finger, "I'm leaving." Her voice quivered as she handed him the ring, refusing to look into his eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he took the ring. _The hell you ain't. _"Fucking look me in the eyes and tell me then," he took a hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

Kagome whimpered, "Yash... that hurts."

Inuyasha slacked his hold, "I..." he stepped back, ashamed that he hurt her. _Again. _

"Fuck Kagome," he broke down, pulling her into his embrace. "Kagome," he repeated her name like a chant. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. You can't leave me. Please don't fucking leave me." he pleaded, holding onto her for dear life. Her scent was suffocating his senses and he would have liked nothing more than to drown in her, "I'm nothing without you."

"Yash," she tried to get out of the embrace, really, yet she she clung to him, tears dripping down and onto his shirt.

"It's my fault," he told her, looking into her eyes. "This whole damn thing is my fault. Please don't fucking leave me. Please."

"Yash..."

"I promise not to hurt you again. I promise. God," he held her tighter, "I fucking love you Kagome. I love you."

"Yash," tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Next time, no." He shook his head vehemently, "There's not going to be a next time you fucking hear me? I'll cut her out of my life. For good. For fucking good. It's just going to be me and you in this fucking thing. Ok?"

Kagome nodded, allowing herself to believe his lies once again because she wanted to stay. Because she loved him.

* * *

i just want her back. i know i'm a liar. if she tries to fuckin' leave ima' set this house on fire.

* * *

Why hello thur!

So I'm kinda new at this whole thing, and I was really feeling this song and so I wrote a story to go along with that. Note, abusive relationships are bad. GET OUT.

But for this story, it has to go with the song so she didn't get out. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Puh-lease?


End file.
